


Maybe I'm gonna fuck me over

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Ben Hanscom, Dirty Talk, Dominant Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Objectification, Praise Kink, Submissive Ben Hanscom, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Ben and Richie decide to fool around cause why not? It's totally just as buds.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Maybe I'm gonna fuck me over

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the end notes are very TMI; you've been warned.
> 
> Also thanks to Lil_Lizard_Leah for helping me with some minor betaing ♥

"I love you here," Richie said, hovering at Ben's side, a hand by his right and left peck for balance as he kissed the silken hairs on the top of Ben's head. Ben was lying on his stomach, stretched out along the bed, arms folded up under the too-small pillow his forehead rested on. And Richie listened to him suck in a little breath like he was surprised.

Smiling, Richie continued, littering other kisses over his body. The very nape of his neck. Both the dimples in his upper and lower back. The backs of Ben's thighs. Re-balancing himself as necessary until he was straddling Ben's legs, and able to pull his cheeks apart.

The lubricant he'd trickled between them earlier shone with just the dim overhead light, and Richie watched Ben's hole clench habitually before he swallowed in a deep breath, and then relaxed into the bed, ring of muscle loosening just slightly because of it. 

"And I love you here," Richie said, purposefully catching his cock against Ben's hole, as he slotted himself between Ben's cheeks. A kiss of a different kind. His hands gently allowed Ben's ass to fall back into place, and then did himself one better by pushing, encasing his cock further with a little push inward to each side, fingers kneading into the meat of it. Choking out his, "Especially," as he humped into the body-heated wetness of the lube, foreskin peeling back as the reddened head of his cock met Ben's tailbone. "_Fuck_. Fuck, Haystack, how do you feel so good?" Richie asked, after his eyes had involuntarily closed, and then popped open realizing how fast he could lose it just like this.

"I... I dunno," Ben replied, sounding shy, words just slightly muffled as he spoke into the bed.

Richie bit his lip softly, and leaned forward, hands gaining purchase along the bedding at their sides, then slid one hand up into Ben's hair, carefully pulling his face to the side so Richie could see the splotchy blush on his face. Hear him clearly. "You dunno, pretty boy?"

He was practically spread out over the top of Ben, stomach aligning with the bow of Ben's back. And he took a quick second to get his mouth close to Ben's ear. Asking, hushed, "Am I too heavy?" before subtly placing his teeth over the curve of Ben's ear. Making Ben blush even a darker crimson.

Ben hurriedly shook his head no. "No, you're perfect. I - I like it."

With bright eyes and a warmth in his chest that, frankly, was always there around Ben, just settled a bit deeper, Richie nuzzled at Ben's temple, eyes closing again, and then huffed out a short breath. "You're so soft..." Richie started, wistfully almost. Answering his own question from earlier. "And sweet. So, _so_ good, Benny."

His cock perfectly nestled between Ben's cheeks, Richie could feel the way Ben's hips shifted at his words. The way he seemed to want to pull Richie even closer, the way he must've pressed his own erection into the bed. "Aww... Haystack! Baby, you like it when I tell you how perfect you are?" Richie asked, pleased as he sat up and started rubbing circles into Ben's hips. Ever so slightly rubbing his cock up and down the length of Ben's crack. Keeping the buzz of stimulation rolling off of them both.

"You are, you know? Perfect. Fuckin' gorgeous... And the biggest sweetheart I've ever known. Jesus, babe, there's not a person in the world who wouldn't be lucky to be where I am right now. I don't even fuckin' deserve the honor, myself."

"You do!" Ben gasped, head turning back enough to catch Richie's gaze. God, he looked so offended for Richie, too.

Richie's head lilted to the side, and he went soft and warm again, fingers daintily drawings circles and maybe even floral shapes into Ben's lower back. "Oh. Well if King Ben declares it so... Who am I to say otherwise?" Ben swallowed harshly at that, and then hesitantly lowered his head back to the bed, lifting his ass a bit higher in the process. Looking like he'd rather turn around right then and sit Richie in his lap and slather him with love until he knew better.

But it was just that kind of loving nature that made Richie feel out of place. He wouldn't say so though... Because that would interrupt his very fine, just-as-noble goal of getting them both off.

"It's okay, baby..." Richie said, feeling a tension under him now that wasn't there before. His fault. He should've known better. "Just take some deep breaths." His fingers were now massaging at various muscles along Ben's back, cock slowly, slowly sliding out from its safe haven. A pity, but it had to be done. As good as the drag of it probably felt along Ben's sensitive hole, it wouldn't be near enough to actually make him cum.

Doing as instructed, Ben's chest filled, then unfilled with air, and after a few moments, his eyes fell closed again, body melted like butter into the mattress once more.

"Such a good boy for me," Richie breathed out, letting his hands draw down at the same time as he lowered himself to sit back on his heels, between Ben's legs. Kneading into his cheeks once more, Richie was able to shuffle back enough without jostling Ben out of his ultra-relaxed mode, to place a kiss on either side of Ben's ass, before pulling them apart again to reveal his hole. "So pretty," Richie said, both awe and fondness markedly in his tone. Breath ghosting out over the wetness there, making Ben twitch in such an adorable way that Richie's own cock jerked with want over his thighs. "Fuck, Ben... Can't wait to get inside you." Ben whimpered at that from the top of the bed, just a bare, strained little noise from his throat.

"When's the last time someone fucking impaled you, beautiful? An ass like yours... God I hope it doesn't go to waste." Sometimes, Richie expected he'd be too much for Ben. Say something that made him feel objectified, or condescended to. Or just overall too crude. And that Ben would have to politely put a stopper in the whole shebang. But every time Richie thought he might just be toeing a line, Ben reacted like it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

He circled his hips into the bed again, this time more easily without Richie's weight.

The motion had Richie going red in the face too. Heating him up even further. He didn't know Ben would be so hot. So fucking needy. And not in that demanding way or anything, but just quietly. Like, he'd probably let Richie take him apart just with his words if that's what Richie wanted cause he just needed _anything_ so god damn fucking _bad_.

Ben didn't even have the wherewithal to answer. That, or he was too fuck-numb to think of an answer already, or unsure if it was purely rhetoric. Just thinking of Ben lying there willing to take anything, so ready and earnest, had Richie's head swimming. God, it was gonna be so good, and probably be over way too fast.

As Richie reached for the lube he'd discarded to the empty side of the bed earlier, he braced himself on one of Ben's ass cheeks, cock brushing up against the other as he fondled the tube, and finally grasped onto it enough to bring it back. "God... If I didn't wanna hear you when you cum, so bad, I'd just hump the fuck out of you right now," Richie told him, unabashed.

"You can," Ben said, immediate, urgent.

"I know baby," Richie said around a soft laugh. "I know I could... I know you'd let me." He watched, amused and full of love as Ben's face got impossibly redder, and he just barely peeked an eye open to look at Richie from the corner of it. "You'd be the greatest fuckdoll known to man, Benny... But the best part about you is that you can actually feel, too. I'm not gonna waste that ability. I'm gonna fuck you, and watch you writhe and moan, and then I'm gonna fist your thick cock until you're crying and cumming and making a mess of yourself for me. Cause you're gonna be so damn pretty when you do. I can taste it."

"_Richie_," Ben crooned, strangled.

"What, honey? It's true!" Richie kept his eyes trained until Ben tucked his face back into the pillow. Too overwhelmed to argue further, apparently. And what a waste of breath it'd been if he tried. What Richie said was just straight up facts. With a satisfied smile, he began drizzling the lube over the fingers of his right hand, and then dragged the back of his middle finger down Ben's center. From tailbone to perineum, turning his finger over so that the pad was what brushed over his most sensitive parts. Then back up again, to rub it in. Circular, and soft. Teasing.

He heard Ben mumble something, but not a single part of what he said could actually be processed. Distractedly, he poured more lube out, and then went ahead and drew his fist down his cock, so that once he had Ben open he wouldn't have to wait another second to slide into him. "What was that, sweetheart?"

"I... I said I love you," Ben said, tipping his head to the side just barely enough to let his words escape this time.

Richie froze. Shoulders tensing, before he slowly looked up. He tried to school his expression, but there was a tightness to his eyes, and a lack of light in them, despite the smile he stretched across his wide mouth. "Aw, baby..." His eyes turned down, and he began to close the bottle, all of his movements strained like a wind-up doll. His voice was gravelly, even though he was trying his best to keep it smooth, light. "Everyone thinks they love the person who's giving them an orgasm. Don't you worry, big guy. I won't hold you to that when your head clears."

His hand shakily rose back to Ben's ass, and he was very much focused on not looking at Ben's face as he tried to continue onward, heart racing in his chest.

"Richie... I - I'm not saying that because - I really do. I do love you."

Brows furrowing as he drew the pad of his finger around Ben's hole again, he found he had no escape. Ben had contorted to the point of tension again, just to get his point across. Trying to look Richie in the eyes. "Babe," Richie started, shoulders dropping.

"You don't have to love me back or anything! If... that's what you're worried about," Ben was quick to assure him. Maybe having misread Richie's reluctance to the whole thing.

That wasn't it though. Not by a long shot.

It's just... Richie _was_ pretty damn used to people loving his fingers... His cock, his mouth, his ass. Yeah. And they all said it the same way. 'Ohh _yeah_; fuck I love you.' But it wasn't actually _him_, specifically, that they loved. Ever. It was easy to get caught up, he knew. It wasn't like he'd never done the exact same thing. Sometimes in the moment you feel nothing _but_ love, and it comes out raw and important and real. But it fades as fast as the orgasm, and then it's just awkward and empty.

So he'd wanted to give Ben that benefit... Wanted to shield himself hastily against the inevitable come down.

Ben wasn't supposed to argue the point. He was just supposed to correct himself. That's all... Just supposed to not say it again. That way.

"Ben... that is _so_, **so** not what I'm worried about. Trust me," Richie said, muttering as his brain tried to process. Tried to ascertain whether or not he believed Ben. There wasn't anyone more honest, anyone more true than Ben Hanscom. He knew that. Deep down he'd always known that. And harbored so much respect for Ben because of it. And also a little terror. But growing up... Ben had always seemed so - elsewhere.

It'd caught Richie off guard enough as it was, that when he made a joke about them foolin' around cause Richie was bored and the summer was too hot for clothes anyway, and all the rest of their buddies were busy workin' day shifts without them, Ben had readily agreed. Well, shit... Richie didn't expect anything like _this_ to happen. Certainly not.

Richie didn't even think about how odd it was that he was still absent-mindedly stroking over Ben's skin. He could only worry at his lip and look through his hands as he tried to put two and two together. "Buddy... you know, not that there's anything wrong with it. But things can get a little confusing in these types of situations. And when you say things you mean platonically, it can kinda sound like something else when - when people are -"

Sighing, Ben resignedly laid his head back down. "I don't mean it platonically, Rich. But it's okay. I promise. You don't have to - whatever. I just wanted you to know. In case you don't wanna do it with someone who - you know, feels that way. When you don't."

His eyes were stinging. Probably looked red-ringed and achy. At least a little, anyhow. And Richie's chest hurt much the same. "Haystack. This is some real shit, right now," Richie joked, through a tight throat. He finally took his hands away, itching to play with his own fingers as he let the words roll out of his mouth. As easily as they could, despite how odd it felt. "How the hell long have - Damn, Ben. I thought you were in love with like, Bev or Mike or Eddie, even. I mean, literally anyone else. You're tellin' me I coulda been... Shit. Ben, I love you, too. Jesus."

"Wait. Wait, really?" Ben asked, shifting back up onto his elbow to look at Richie. "You."

"I mean." Richie almost flat-out asked Ben if he saw just how fast Richie got hard when Ben agreed to do this with him. He wasn't nearly as horny as he pretended to be. And that it was very obviously a boner of love. But then he realized that maybe that _wouldn't_ be so obvious. Ben _was_ stupid hot, after all, and Richie couldn't easily prove he wouldn't have gotten just as worked up if he hadn't been fucking pining for Ben all these years. But like. C'mon! Richie'd been finding any excuse to touch and crawl into Ben's space, under his arm, over his back, cheek pressed to ear, hands around belly - that he could, for nearly a decade. Duh.

A corner of Richie's mouth quirked up, and his brow smoothed as he turned his gaze up to meet Ben's, something unfurling within him. Found confidence, and appreciation. Though a seed of fear was still sewn within him, knowing that sometimes things faded. Sometimes things that were real didn't always keep being real. And that there was a high risk in acknowledging them at all. But. Fuck it, right? Why waste a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to maybe, just maybe, be in love with Ben fucking Hanscom. Who could literally make _anyone_ weak in the knees, who could get just about a billion marriage licenses signed if only he asked. If nothing else, Richie at least knew if Ben ever changed his mind, he'd let him down easy. Fuckin' gentle motherfucker that he was. Who else better to have break your heart?

"Ben," Richie said, warm and shaky all at once. "I don't know a single person who couldn't love you... so yeah, dude. Of course I love you, too. I've been nursing a crush on you since we were fourteen? I think. Whatever," Richie said, shaking his head before he got caught up in trying to connect some sort of useless timeline. Richie groaned in frustration, and lay his head on Ben's lower back.

Surprised, Ben chuckled, but then relaxed into the bed again, Once and for all. "What's the matter?"

"Well... now I'm gonna be all nervous and shit. Before it was fine cause whatever, I had nothing to lose. But now you're gonna be my boyfriend or something, and if you don't like having sex with me we're screwed."

Ben shook his head, and then reached back until he could feel soft coils of hair at his fingertips. Petting at them just slightly. "That's not gonna happen. This is already. It's so much better. You're so much better." He blushed again, when Richie kissed his tailbone. Richie could see the faint redness from there, and he beamed.

"How are you this cute, Haystack? I'm gonna lose my fuckin' mind when you cum, gorgeous. I'm absolutely gonna lose my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> TMI TIME: I had a wet dream within a dream, and the dream was actually that Richie was humping his dick between Bill's ass cheeks, and - uh but anyways I was like, you know who's ass would feel really good tho? And I'd also recently been thinking about how Ben needed to be dommed. So Here we go. And then they didn't even cum. As per usual. Because it's my kryptonite or something. Fuckin' hate myself.


End file.
